


Tercero

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No le sorprendía, entonces, que estuviera tan preparado para sacar adelante al escuadrón incluso sin su capitán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tercero

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: spoilers del último arco.

No podía evitar maravillarse con el joven. Suponía lo que debía haber significado para él la supuesta traición de su capitán, la responsabilidad de llevar adelante un escuadrón con todo ese peso sobre los hombros. Seguir de pie, pese al dolor. Sabía que Kira había querido mucho a Ichimaru Gin, quizás más de lo que él osaba suponer o de lo que se aventuraban a rumorear.

Y no pretendía tampoco robarle el lugar que se había ganado el antiguo cabecilla en la vida del teniente. Sin embargo sí admitía, puertas adentro, que le gustaría establecer un lazo tan fuerte como ese con el jovencito. Era necesario si querían que el trabajo marchara sobre ruedas. Sin embargo Izuru desde el primer día había puesto una barrera invisible entre ambos, una difícil de sortear y asimismo de ignorar.

—Quédate —le pidió señalándole con elegancia la silla frente al escritorio.

—¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Lo hice mal? —investigó curioso como un alumno reprendido. Rose sonrió apenas, de esa manera que lo hacía ver como un miembro de la aristocracia aunque no lo fuera.

—A decir verdad haces tu trabajo muy bien —reconoció sin tapujos—, demasiado bien.

—Gracias. —Agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—Imagino que debió haber sido difícil para ti llevar adelante este escuadrón—. Al tocar ese delicado punto por primera vez pudo notar lo mucho que le afectaba al joven hablar de ese pasado—, estoy orgulloso de ti —agregó rápidamente para aliviarle la pena, pero de inmediato se sintió idiota de ser tan sincero. Como si al jovencito pudiera importarle si le hacía sentir orgullo a él.

—Supongo que tuve suerte —dijo por decir ante el silencio prolongado y el rictus de amargura en el rostro del hombre. No le caía mal a fin de cuentas.

—Me han dicho los demás que siempre eras la alegría del escuadrón —suspiró, perdiendo la mirada —, que pese a todo siempre sonreíste y que siempre tuviste una palabra amable para regalar. —Se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana, por ella podía apreciar sus rosas tal como las había dejado mucho antes de abandonar el rango que en el presente volvía a tener—. Debió haber sido difícil.

—Lo fue —murmuró, sintiéndose extraño por estar tocando el tema con su nuevo capitán. Un tema que había intentado eludir sabiendo que tarde o temprano debería afrontar; pero saber que era algo ineludible no quitaba que le hiciera sentir incómodo.

—Es bueno tenerte —afirmó con exagerada seguridad, dando la vuelta para mirarlo y asintiendo reiteradas veces—. Supongo que soy afortunado de tenerte como teniente.

—Bueno, no exagere. —Se llevó una mano tras la nuca sonriendo quedamente.

—De verdad lo digo. No creo que ningún escuadrón haya estado tan ordenado en su vida. —Lo siguiente a decir lo pensó con calma y aun así no estaba seguro de que si era momento de pronunciar ese nombre—. Imagino que debo darle crédito a Ichimaru Gin, ¿verdad?

Kira alzó las cejas, tratando de no borrar la sonrisa en el rostro producida por tantos cumplidos, pero no pudo. Ese nombre siempre tocaba fibras sensibles en él.

—La verdad es que sí. —De golpe empezó a reír bajito, en un cambio abismal de emociones. Rose se sorprendió por eso, pero cuando el joven continuó hablando con más naturalidad entendió mejor a qué se debía el arrebato—. Era pésimo capitán —se permitió carcajear apenas—, no le gustaba trabajar —enumeró con melancolía—. Se la pasaba todo el día con la teniente del décimo escuadrón bebiendo sake en el bar. Así que a mí me quedaba a cargo todo el trabajo del día —alzó los hombros, despreocupadamente—, me acostumbré a que el capitán Ichimaru fuera así, y con el tiempo… —negó con la cabeza reiteras veces— ya no me molestaba. —Rose asintió de nuevo, profundamente divertido. Ahora entendía mejor de qué manera Izuru Kira se había formado. No le sorprendía, entonces, que estuviera tan preparado para sacar adelante al escuadrón incluso sin su capitán. Porque por lo visto y después de todo Ichimaru Gin nunca había sido más que una figura decorativa dentro del escuadrón—. Era muy holgazán —murmuró, ya sin alegría, más bien con una desgarradora nostalgia. —Muy diferente a usted —dijo con energía, reparando en su momento de quiebre y tratando de ser gentil—, usted sí que nos hace trabajar. Aunque para mí ahora es más… —pensó la palabra que mejor se ajustaba— tranquilizador contar con su presencia —chasqueó la lengua, esa no era la palabra.

—Podemos hacer un buen equipo —propuso, esperando por la reacción del joven y suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente este asintió. Volvió a ofrecerle asiento y en esa ocasión Izuru aceptó.

—Sí, podemos hacer un buen equipo —murmuró tan bajo que parecía estar diciéndoselo a sí mismo. Rose sirvió té para los dos y se sentó frente a él dispuesto a hacer cualquier otra cosa menos papelerío. Quería escuchar al joven, tratar de destruir esa barrera inmaterial. Tenía fe en que lo lograría, si tan sólo Kira lograra bajar un poco la guardia luego de dejar ir en verdad a su antiguo capitán.

Su presencia se podía sentir y oler en cada rincón de esa oficina. Que no, Rose jamás suplantaría lo que para él había sido Ichimaru. Eso se dijo con vehemencia Izuru. Desde ya… Rose trabajaba en verdad, no llegaba borracho, ni tampoco lo acosaba por los pasillos o se comportaba como un niño escondiéndole los papeles importantes para que no trabajara tanto y en cambio le prestara más atención a él.

Ni tampoco corría por el escuadrón escapando de las venganzas de Matsumoto, ni lo despertaba a medianoche con un beso para ocupar un lugar en el tatami como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesita consuelo. Durante todos esos años bajo el yugo indulgente de Ichimaru había sentido que más que un capitán, había tenido un hijo.

Era hora, en el presente y con Rose a la cabeza del escuadrón, de cambiar ese lugar, aunque no pudiera hacerlo para con sus sentimientos.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Noriaki Kubo.  
> 


End file.
